Marry you
by CelTakerCena
Summary: It's a beautiful night...and Orion comes up with a big idea. Will Arcee accept it? Marry you-Bruno Mars.. Optimus x Arcee


**It's a beautiful night...and Orion just got a really big idea.**

 **Based on a song Marry you-Bruno Mars**

* * *

Orion and Arcee are walking down the street. It is around night time. Arcee sneaked out of the house just to be with Orion.

"It's a beautiful night…isn't it" said Orion

"It sure is" Arcee said

"Just like you…" said Orion. Arcee blushes as she looks down. Orion places his fingers under Arcee's chin. Orion gives his cute smile.

 **It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**  
 **Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**  
 **Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice**  
 **Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**

Orion kneels down in front of her. She looks down at him; wondering what he is doing. She smiles. Orion held out his hand; she takes it.

"Marry me?" ask Orion

"What…?" she said. She wasn't expecting that. They have been going out for a year. She thought that he will marry her.

 **Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard**  
 **We can go**  
 **No one will know**  
 **Oh c'mon girl**

 **Who cares if we're trashed**  
 **Got a pocket full of cash we can blow**  
 **Shots of Patron**  
 **And it's on girl**

"I…don't know what to say…" she said "Are you sure?"

Orion laughs a little. "Yes…I'm sure…"

Orion looks at her with love.

"I want to marry you" said Orion "We can get married now…"

Arcee smiles she really wants to but…she still doesn't know.

 **Don't say no no no no no**  
 **Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
 **And we'll go go go go go**  
 **If you're ready, like I'm ready**

"Arcee…you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" said Orion "Say yes…"

"I don't know…" she smiles "It's all too sudden"

Orion held her hands. He starts walking her; under the moonlight. Orion starts twirling her; she enjoys the dance.

"Wait…why do you want to marry me?" she asks.

 **'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**  
 **Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**  
 **Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice**  
 **Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**

 **Oh**  
 **I'll go get a ring**  
 **Let the choir bell sing like ooh**  
 **So what you wanna do**  
 **Lets just run girl**  
 **If we wake up and you want to break up**  
 **That's cool**  
 **No I won't blame you**  
 **It was fun girl**

"No…I will never break up with you" said Arcee "But why marry me?"

"Cause…I fell in love with you…my little moonlight"

She smiles.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" said Orion "I want to be with you always…"

 **Don't say no no no no no**  
 **Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
 **And we'll go go go go go**  
 **If you're ready, like I'm ready**

"Yes…I will marry you" she smiles. Orion yelps with cheer. Arcee runs to his arms and Orion lifts her up. They are both very happy now. Arcee love Orion; she want to be with him forever.

Orion holds her arm and they both run. Orion finds a priest so he drags him to church.

"I want to marry her…here…now" said Orion.

Arcee smile was wide. The tears of joy are slowly forming as she looks at her future husband. Orion is holding her hand real tight; hoping the priest will say yes.

"Okay…then….let's marry you both"

Orion and Arcee look at each other with joy.

 **'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**  
 **Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**  
 **Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice**  
 **Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**

 **Just say I do**  
 **Tell me right now baby**  
 **Tell me right now baby, baby**  
 **Just say I do**  
 **Tell me right now baby**  
 **Tell me right now baby, baby**

The priest said his line. He wasn't sure what to do. The couples just came in and told him to marry them. He didn't mind though; crazy younglings he thought.

"Orion…will you take Arcee as your…" he said but was stop.

"I do…" said Orion.

"Arcee…will you take…"

"I do…" she said. They both didn't let him finish. He didn't mind either…it wasn't a big wedding though.

"You are now husband and wife…you may now kiss your bride…"

Orion hugs her and kisses her with passion. The kiss was long and passionate. The priest smiles upon the young love.

Orion shakes the priest hand and said their goodbye.

Orion carries his beautiful wife to his home. He kisses her.

"This is crazy…" she whispers "I'm now your wife…"

"My love for you is crazy…" said Orion "And you will forever be my wife…"

"And you will be my husband…" she smiles. Orion smiles.

 **Oh**  
 **It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**  
 **Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**  
 **Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice**  
 **Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**

* * *

Arcee looks upon the new guy. She is heartbroken. One year has passed and Orion never came back. They have been married for two years. The marriage was great. Orion never left her; nor did she never leave him.

Orion was called to work by Alpha Trion. He never came back. No one came by to tell her anything. She is really worried. Some people told her that Orion is gone. He is no longer alive. She cries at the thought.

Arcee must remain strong. She has a mission to go to earth. Arcee stands still to look at the tall guy; walking in front of them.

"Ready…" ask Bulkhead

"Yes…" she said. She is really not…she really misses Orion.

"Prime…it's just us five…" said Ratchet

Optimus walks in front of them. He kneels in front of the little scout. Arcee thinks that's his son.

"It will be okay….let's head to Earth" said Optimus; he looks at Arcee. She blinks a few times…she remembers those eyes.

The first mission went through. The decepticons won't stop at nothing. They are hiding at their home base. Arcee walks to her room and sits down.

She did get hit pretty hard. She can manage it. A knock was heard.

"Come in…"

"Arcee…" said Optimus as he walks in.

"Yes…Optimus…"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine…"

"Arcee…"

She looks at him. She remembers those blue eyes. The same blue eyes that Orion has. Optimus goes down on one knee.

"Marry me…?" he asks.

Arcee pushes him back. "What…? No…"

Optimus smiles as he places his hand on her cheek.

"You are still my wife…" he said

"No…I'm with Orion…" she said as he pushes his hand back.

"I am Orion…" he said.

"No…he died..." she said

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" he asks.

"The night is always beautiful…" she said.

"Just like you"

She blinks a few times.

"I remember…we were hanging out…and I randomly ask you to marry me…so we ran to the church and got a priest…and now…we're married…"

"You…"

"Yes…it's me my moonlight…Orion" said Optimus.

Arcee starts crying. She then hugs him tight.

"I missed you so much" cries Arcee.

"I know…but I couldn't see you…because Prime can't be in love…" said Optimus "But…I'm in love with you…always have…always will be"

"I love you too…" she cries as she kisses him. Optimus smiles as he held her hand.

"Will…you marry me?"

"Yes…yes…yes" she said as she hugs her husband.

"I told you that I will always be your husband…and you will always by my wife" said Optimus.

"I know…and you still are my husband…"

Optimus and Arcee snuggle as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Oh**  
 **It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**  
 **Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**  
 **Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice**  
 **Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**

* * *

...

* * *

 **Just a short story...**

 **Optimus x Arcee..**


End file.
